


Observations, Distractions and Chess.

by Viking_Katze



Series: Of Tevinter's and Fereldan's - what could possibly go wrong? [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And More Fluff, Banter, Cullen is just distracted, Dorian is heading into unknown territory, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_Katze/pseuds/Viking_Katze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is sure he has the commander all figured out, but he is going to get pleasantly surprised, once the shock has settled.</p><p>(Fixed a few errors, edited a few bits, the flow should be better. Enjoy! 2016-01-30)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your move

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Cullrian story. The rating might go up in the next chapter. Or I might leave this as it is. It all depends on if people wants more of this. Hope you enjoy. It was fun to write. (I edited this chapter, I noticed all my horrible faults and just had to fix it. The flow of the first chapter should be better now. Sorry!)

It wasn't really that Cullen was shy, not exactly. The commander was just exceptionally unaware of how handsome he actually was, and thusly he was almost always caught off guard when someone first showed any interested in him. On most days such comments just tended to go right over the commander’s head. There being too many distractions around and about for Cullen to pay a passing comment much thought. With the whole Corypheus thing, training recruits, meetings at the war table, pouring over reports and requisitions, it was a surprise he had time enough to eat and sleep.  

But when Cullen did actually catch on to compliments in passing, in any form, it was usually a few moments to late for him to accept it gracefully. So it really wasn’t because of shyness that Cullen usually became flustered, it was because of his own inattentiveness. It simply left Cullen feeling somewhat awkward, knowing that he had missed something, and he would more often than not excuse himself as quickly as possible.

These were all things that Dorian had taken notice of, and he found it equally amusing each time he had the fortune to see it in action. He did however, feel a little bad for the young lady whom had tried, and failed, several times at getting the commanders attention. Dorian suspected it was because she was too timid in her approach, and she just had the worst timing.

As it were, one of those occasions had just occured, the lady, a young scout probably, had come to relay a message to the commander as he and Dorian were in the middle of a game of chess. And Cullen, being who he was, had just politely glanced at the woman, taken the letter and thanked her. It had been so obvious that she wanted to say something more, but she was dismissed before she could, and the commanders attention had focused back on the game.

Dorian couldn't help but smirk when she had no other choice but to leave, a look of disappointment flashing over her fine features. "You really don't have much time for your adoring fans, do you commander?" Dorian asked, his tone highly amused, as he moved one of his rooks. Cullen raised an eyebrow at the move, a small smile tugging at the corner of his scarred lip.

"If you are referring to Scout Allissa, it is simply a crush. It's probably best just to let it pass." Cullen said calmly as he made his next move, taking Dorian's queen. It wasn't the move that caused the baffled look to flash over the mage's features, but it came and went quickly. Dorian wasn’t one to let people see when they had managed to surprise him, not if he could help it. "I'm not blind, Dorian." Cullen said as he raised his eyes to Dorian's, a slightly amused smile coming to his lips.

"I never said you were. But I do have to say, I was starting to suspect that your eyesight and hearing might have declined something horribly. With the amount of things that seems to slip by you on a daily basis it is a surprise you can do your work at all." Dorian quipped easily, recklessly moving one of his towers, just to have it quickly claimed by one of Cullen's rooks, of all things, and it brought a annoyed huff out of the mage as he contemplated his next move.

"Well, not all of us has the luxury to spend ones days in a library, doing simple research." There was a glint in Cullen's eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Dorian. But he still bristled, just a little, at the quip.

"I would love to see you try to wrap your uncivilized Fereldan mind around the complicated and ancient scripts I've been pouring over the last few _weeks_. You wouldn't be able to comprehend the foreword, let alone the actual text." Dorian said with a flourish as he sat back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. Cullen simply let out an amused huff before sitting back as well.

"Have to say, I wasn't aware of that most ancient scripts had forewords. You learn something new every day."

"And what would you know,  _now_ the commander's ears and mind seem to work perfectly well. Latching on to such _unnecessary_ details." Dorian muttered before he leaned over to make his next move, only to have Cullen checkmate him, the movement of the piece deliberate and clearly well planned.

"And yours seems to be wandering, however did you miss that?" Cullen asked with an almost gloating smile, which was still unreasonably handsome...

Dorian crossed his arms and surveyed the board for a moment. "Most likely in the same way you miss the looks your adoring fans give you, there are just too many important thoughts in my mind today, my dear commander." Dorian heard Cullen let out a thoughtful hum, and the mage raised his eyes to survey the commander instead, who had turned his attention outwards towards the courtyard.

"Suppose that could be it." Cullen said musingly before dark-amber eyes focused on Dorian again. "I don't miss as much, as I suspect, you think I do though." He continued, and there was something knowing about the look he gave Dorian before he stood. "Anyway, loser clears the board, as per usual, right?" Cullen said, mirth quite clear in both his tone and in his eyes.

Dorian narrowed his eyes for a moment. "I think we need to revise that particular game rule of ours." Dorian muttered but began to clear the pieces away anyway as Cullen let out a low chuckle.

"Don't sell yourself short Dorian, that bright mind of yours just need to learn to think about the possible future moves, and not just the here and now." Cullen said, and even though Dorian almost felt insulted, there was a part of him that puffed up at the compliment, because it was there, even if it wasn't delivered in the best of ways.

"Oh, I do think ahead. But can you really blame me when the here and now tends to be more entertaining than several long minutes into the future? Perish the thought, it could be wrought with boredom or a blizzard, and I rather not think about either of those." Cullen chuckled again, waiting for Dorian to finish clearing the board.

"You seriously think blizzards and boredom are the most dreadful things in this world?" The commander asked when Dorian finally stood. Dorian gave him a look as if it was the most ludicrous thing he'd ever heard.

"Of course not!" Dorian said, looking a little affronted. "But it would be awful if either of them were to happen in the next few minutes, my whole afternoon would be ruined." Cullen shook his head, but another chuckle did tumble past his lips.

"Perish the thought, indeed. I don't think you will have to worry about any blizzards today though. The skies are fairly clear and it's actually quite warm."

"You wouldn't know what warm weather is, you darned Fereldans, this is just above freezing! Not warm. I don't think I shall ever be warm again..." Dorian said dramatically as they began walking across the garden to return to their separate duties. "I just don't understand how you can bear to sleep in that office of yours. The draft must be horrendous."

Cullen gave Dorian a sideways glance, a bemused smile on his lips. "I don't sleep there often, you know? Just when I can't be bothered to return to my assigned quarters. Josephine insisted that I have a proper room... and arguing with Josephine is like arguing with a mountain at times, neither will budge nor listen." Cullen shifted his gaze forward again. "She told me that I can't sleep there when it's raining, snowing or below freezing..."

"Which is, more or less, every night then." Dorian supplied, still a little surprised at the news that the commander actually had a decent room, but he didn't let it show. But the tidbit of new information made the mage insanely curious as to what the commander's rooms would look like. It had to be better than that dreadful loft above Cullen's office, but almost anywhere would be better. It really wouldn't be that difficult to top something that has a hole in the roof.

"Yes... she did say once the hole was fixed I could live there for all she cared. But she also made it quite clear that the Inquisition has no time for a commander with a constant cold and runny nose. And, yes, those were here words at the time." A rueful smile flashed over Cullen's lips before he let out a sigh. "...women, they can be frightening."

Dorian scoffed. "You should see the ones that catches their men in bed with another man... a woman scorned is a fearsome sight indeed." It wasn't one of Dorian's proudest moments, he had been young, and he hadn't actually known the fellow was a married man.

"I'd rather not." The commander said with a bit of a grimace.

"Smart man. I would not recommend it."

Silence settled between them as they walked, but it wasn't the uncomfortable sort even if it was rare for Dorian to just be silent when in the company of, well, anyone. But Dorian became lost in his own musings, remember things he'd rather not, and then forcing his thoughts to other things, so he missed the sideways look that Cullen gave him before they parted ways in the courtyard.

~*~

A few days passed, as days tend to do, full of things to be seen to, plans to be made. Cullen was making his way back to his office after fetching some notes and reports from Leliana. His gaze focused on the report in his hand, skimming through the contents when the Inquisitor suddenly intercepted him as he was crossing the courtyard. "Cullen, you haven't, by any chance, seen Dorian have you?" The Inquisitor asked. "I wanted him to come with us to the Frostbacks, but no one can seem to find him... and we need to leave soon."

"I have not seen him today. Sorry Inquisitor."

The elf let out a sigh looking a little irritated. "I'll ask Solas to come instead... Thank you Cullen." And with that the Inquisitor hurried away. The commander waited for a moment before he continued on his way, the reports held securely in his left hand, and let his gaze turn back to the neatly written words. He hadn't really thought about the amount of paperwork he would be doing when he first joined the Inquisition, it seemed never ending on most days. But it needed to be done, and Cullen wasn't one to shy away from work, even if it was the kind that was done behind a desk.

The moment Cullen entered his office he could feel, right away, that something was different. But as he looked around the room he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but strangely enough he could _smell_ something.

A slow smile came to Cullen's lips as he ventured farther into the room and moved to sit at his desk to diligently set to work on his reports and requisitions. He was fully aware of what the scent was, it had taken him a moment but it was one that he had become more aware of the last few weeks. It was a warm and somewhat musky scent with a hint of something really crisp and fresh. Like the smell of rain in a lightning storm. But it wasn't the lingering smell of someone coming and going, and that was the reason for the amused smile that had settled on Cullen's lips as he worked.

~*~

Cullen was long since done with his reports for the night. He was simply sitting at his desk enjoying a book he had been putting off reading for quite a while. He really had meant to start on it sooner, but he had always found something that needed to be done and more often than not forgot about it. But he had figured, with the day's workload done he had earned some time off. He could have gone to the tavern for a meal or back to his room for some well deserved rest. But he was waiting. Biding his time.

"...You infuriating man! Would you kindly leave so that I can, at the very least, pretend that you do not know that I've been hiding away in your dreadful loft the whole day?" Dorian's voice drifted down from above, his tone full of annoyance. Cullen had clearly won the waiting game.

"I can pretend not to see you, if that will help?" Cullen replied, and he heard cursing from above, something in Tevine. Cullen had heard the curse many times before, but he didn't know the exact translations, perhaps he should ask sometime?

Shortly after the muttered curses Dorian slid down the ladder, leveling Cullen with a sour glare, which Cullen just returned with a knowing, and amused, smile. But instead of leaving Dorian came over to the desk and sat down in the chair on the opposite side. "Game of chess?" Cullen simply offered as he set his book to the side before retrieving his chessboard from one of the drawers of his desk and then went about the motions setting the board.

"Fine. But only because I've been dreadfully bored, and _silent_ for far too many hours. It can't possibly be healthy for me."

Cullen laughed as he watched Dorian slump back in the chair, with that dramatic flair about him, but he still managed to look refined. "I'm impressed at how long you actually did stay quiet. I was wondering if you had fallen asleep up there."

"I'd catch my death up there if I allowed myself to do anything of the sort! How can you sleep up there?" Dorian questioned still looking slightly sour.

"With many layers of furs and clothing." The commander replied with a wry smile.

Dorian scoffed and then watched as Cullen made the first move. "How dull." The mage drawled, referring to Cullen's means of staying warm.

"You have a better solution?" Cullen asked, his full attention on the board, which it always were when he was playing chess.

"Of course! Besides the obvious solution of not sleeping up there, there are far more entertaining ways for keeping warm." Dorain said, an easy smile coming to his lips which showed his white teeth and crinkled the corners of his eyes in mirth. Cullen glanced at Dorian for a moment before his amber eyes settled back on the board.

"Maybe you'll have to show me sometime." Cullen said musingly before he made his next move.

"Be careful of what you say commander, you might not realize what you are actually asking for." Dorian said, that smile falling just a little, the mirthful crinkle to his eyes smoothing out.

"Hmm..." Cullen hummed, his chin propped up on his hand as his eyes swept over the board thoughtfully. Dorian was sure that the other man hadn't realized what he'd said, or even herd Dorian's reply.

"I thought it was an invitation to join me in bed at some point? But no rush." Amber eyes shifted from the board to Dorian. "It's your move." It was hard to miss the smile and look in Cullen's eyes as he motioned towards the board. But it was quite clear that the words had more meaning to them than just the game in front of them.


	2. It's not a joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is more than a little surprised, and he's very good at thinking up excuses for the dear commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. Shorter than the first, but I hope that's alright. I shall see how I shall round all of this up. It might end in a spike in the rating.
> 
> (I edited the first chapter, just a heads up to anyone who has this bookmarked and so on and so forth.)

_"Hmm..." Cullen hummed, his chin propped up on his hand as his eyes swept over the board thoughtfully. Dorian was sure that the other man hadn't realized what he'd said, or even herd Dorian's reply._

_"I thought it was an invitation to join me in bed at some point? But no rush." Amber eyes shifted from the board to Dorian. "It's your move." It was hard to miss the smile and look in Cullen's eyes as he motioned towards the board. But it was quite clear that the words had more meaning to them than just the game in front of them._

~*~

Dorian could have handled the situations in many ways. He could have shot some witty comment right back at Cullen, scoffed at the ridiculousness of it, laughed and simply taken it as a joke. So many options but they all failed him as he hadn't expected such an invitation to _ever_ come out of the commander's mouth. Dorian had stared at Cullen for a long moment, wondering if he had actually heard what he thought he’d heard.

It got to the point where Cullen started to flush under the scrutiny, a tint of red spreading up his neck and to his ears. Amber eyes had quickly shifted to observe the board instead of Dorian before he made a gesture towards it again and cleared his throat. “Like I said, your move Dorian.” The gesture brought Dorian out of whatever stupor he’d fallen into and he quickly pulled a well practiced smile into place, as if Cullen hadn’t just invited Dorian to become Cullen's bedmate...

“Ah, yes, my move indeed.” And with that the game continued, Cullen keeping his eyes resolutely on the chessboard until their conversation turned towards the more comfortable, and familiar, banter. But there was something there still, in the air between them. Something Dorian wasn’t sure if he wanted to venture forth into.

~*~

Dorian had expected some awkwardness from the stately commander after their latest game, but Cullen greeted him as always when Dorian happened upon him in the courtyard. It hadn't anything grand, it had actually been very normal. Dorian had merely been on his way to the library when he had caught sight of Cullen, and he had seen him as well. Cullen had just directed a friendly half smile and a nod at Dorian before he turned back to the officer he was conversing with. Nothing strange with that on it's own since Cullen had been too far away, and probably far too busy, to do anything more than that.

The whole exchange made Dorian wonder even more if what had happened the other day was just a slip of Cullen’s tongue, but if Doiran were to go by Cullen’s reaction after the words had been spoken, it was clear that Cullen had been fully aware of what he had said.

~*~

Once in his little nook in the library Dorian let his mind wander from his research and instead stray to more interesting things, which happened to be a certain blond who Dorian couldn't make heads or tails of at the time. Dorian couldn’t help but wondered if the invitation had just been for a casual fling, or if the invitation was for more?

But then again, Cullen had never struck Dorain as a frivolous sort of man. Not the kind to flirt and string people along to get a tumble in bed to get rid of pent up passion. Dorian had yet to see the commander act intimate towards anyone. He was friendly enough towards Josephine and the Inquisitor, and there was a respectful sort of friendship between him and the Seeker. He wasn't sure he would call Varric a friend of Cullen's, but they knew of one another at least.

The more Dorian thought about it, the more frustrated he became.

"I will just have to ask him about it." Dorian muttered to himself before he turned back to his work, which he had neglected the whole of yesterday. He however refused to feel bad about skiving out of getting dragged out into the snow again. It was one thing to trudged through the snow to get someplace that wasn't quite so cold, but going from one cold place to the next... He'd rather not.

~*~

Before Dorian could set about finding Cullen that evening, Dorian was instead found. Not that he had been hiding or anything, so he wasn't that hard to locate him. "Translating forewords for the barbaric Fereldans?" Cullen asked jokingly as he approached Dorian where he sat at a table, several scrolls and books strewn about the surface. Dorian scoffed setting his quill down.

"If I were so lucky. To what do I own this unusual visit, commander?" Dorian asked as he turned to look at Cullen, there was something a little off about the other man.

"Ah, yes. I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Cullen said, his amber eyes focused on Dorian, even if he was rubbing at the back of his neck. "I really thought that you were... would perhaps be interested in-" Dorian was out of his seat and began ushering Cullen towards a more private corner of the small library, whatever Cullen was attempting to talk about, Dorian felt that whatever it was it shouldn't be talked about so openly.

" _Fasta vass_ , do you have no tact?" Dorian muttered then proceeded to lean casually against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he leveled a cold look towards the other man. "Whatever are you going on about in such a public place?" Dorian asked.

"The apology? I-" Cullen began, but didn't get to explain as Dorian cut in.

"Not the apology, well, yes the apology. Why exactly are you apologizing about yesterday? Because you have come to realize what you said and need to clear the air? I assure you commander, there's no need. I've seen your blunders before." Dorian said, his tone more clipped than he had meant for it to be.

Cullen gave Dorian an almost exasperated look and let out a heavy sigh. "That's not it, Dorian." He said, sounding a little wary. "I... got the impression that you might be interested in something more than just to play the odd game of chess from time to time." Cullen said. "But then again, you _do_ flirt a lot, with nearly everyone..." Cullen continued, his hand coming to rub at the back of his neck again.

Dorian's eyes narrowed as he observed Cullen. He wasn't wrong in what he was saying. Dorian was a flirt, he enjoyed it, it was easy and fun. "So you want to have a bit of fun, is that it?" Dorian asked, his tone positively icy, which only drew another sigh from Cullen.

"Dorian... I don't want to have sex with you right this instance." Cullen said, and the bluntness of his words surprised Dorian so much that the mage nearly balked because of it. "Don't take it the wrong way, I'm... just not good at this sort of thing. This is new." Cullen motioned between them. "I find you...very attractive, Dorian. And I would like to get to know you better... I'm uncertain if you would want that though. So..." Cullen was clearly struggling to find the right words and had turned his gaze towards the floor, which Dorian was silently thankful for. Because Dorian was certain that the look on his face had to be an absolutely ridiculous one, as he could feel his mouth hanging open. It took him a moment to compose himself, but his heart was hammering hard inside his chest.

Treacherous thing...

"...so?" Dorian urged, glad for the fact that his voice was steady and not as icy as it had been a moment before.

"So... would you want that?" Cullen asked as he finally raised his gaze back up to look at Dorian again, and Dorian was sure that his heart actually fluttered, which was a very bad thing and incredibly cheesy at that. But still, his heart raced and his mind spinning scenarios and possibilities about what might be that he had to force himself to stop thinking. 

"Would I want to get to know the commander on a more intimate level? Sure, why not?" Dorian said, his tone back to normal, and that easy smile was back on his lips. There was some hesitation from Cullen though, and the look on his fearures was perhaps a bit uncertain.

"This isn't a joke, Dorian." Cullen said as he stepped closer. "Don't make this into a joke." He continued as he came to stand in front of him. Dorian had to angle his head just a little, the damned man was just a touch taller than he, after all.

There was that tension between them again, not the bad kind, but it was something wholly unfamiliar to Dorian. Where he came from you had fun and then moved on. But Cullen wasn't like that... It was clear as day that he wasn't like that.

"I never said it was." Dorian said after a moment.

They were so close. And then, Cullen reached up to trace Dorian's jaw with the fingers of his right hand. Dorian hadn't even noticed that the commander hadn't had those damnable gloves on. But what he noticed right away was that Cullen was _warm_. Dorian should probably have pulled away, that's what he told himself. That he shouldn't let himself be pulled in by the warmth and the hidden meaning behind all those words, or the look in Cullen's eyes as he looked at him.

It would just hurt more in the end if he let himself be swayed.

But then Cullen leaned down, just a little, and settled his lips over Dorian's in a gentle kiss, and Dorian couldn't get himself to care about future hurts at that moment. He wasn't even sure for how long the world would keep turning, if they would live to see the end of Corypheus, or if the world would become a living hell for everyone. So instead of thinking several steps ahead Dorian let himself live in the moment, it was what he preferred after all.

Submitting to the gentle ministrations was far too easy, it was warm, and nice and all those things that you read about in the horrible romance novels that were tucked away in a corner of the library. Letting Cullen pull him closer and angling Dorian's head with a gentle nudge before deepening the kiss.

It really was unfair how good of a kisser Cullen was. He really shouldn't have been, he was a loner, a right recluse! The world really had stopped making sense at that point. What with handsome commanders coming to sweep Tevinter mages off their feet, it really was all romantic drivel.

Dorian decided to tell his brain to shut up at that point. It would be much more pleasurable to focus on the tortuously slow, but incredibly good, kiss.


	3. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of magic, flying boxes and a whole lot of negative thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the first two put together. Hopefully that isn't a problem.  
> Enjoy~

Dorian was unfamiliar with the way Cullen went about things. Getting to really know someone in a more intimate way was a new experience to Dorian, being used to the superficial going-abouts from Teviter. Dorian had, in all honestly, been prepared for that first kiss to just lead to something more heated but Cullen had taken his time with that kiss. Slow and searching, but had left it at that. Just a kiss, a damnable good kiss at that. Which had been an extremely frustrating way to end things, at least if Dorian was to have an opinion, and he always had an opinion. To say that the encounter had left Dorian with very little concentration left for the waiting scripts and reference books, was a bit of an understatement.

But it was fascinating to get to know the commander, even if their meetings were far between. Dorian was positive that Cullen was a very passionate man. It was something he learned fairly quickly as well, because Cullen would stop by the library to steal a moment with Dorian whenever he could. Or rather, he would grab Dorian for a quick and heated kiss in a secluded corner of the library, it wasn't something that Dorian minded, he actually very much enjoyed it. But it did leave him a little frustrated, kissing was all well and good, but it was all very chaste, in Dorian's opinion. But beside those stolen moments, they did also have their regular chess matches. But as time went on, between the usual and familiar banter there were both serious and lighter topics discussed during the games.

Topics ranging from family ties to daily happenings. It started off with Cullen telling Dorian about his brother and sisters. What it was like growing up with a larger family and how he sometimes snuck away to get a moment of peace, which would always be thwarted by one, or all, of his siblings finding him sooner rather than later. It was fond memories thought, told with a smile and amusement glinting in Cullen's eyes.

It was the completely opposite from how Dorian had lived, even if it wasn't all bad. But Dorian didn't have many fond memories of his family in the later years, and he told Cullen as much. He did however tell Cullen that his dearest mother had a fondness of treating him like a child, never mind that he was a good two heads taller than her hand had been for about fifteen years. The woman had never had any qualms about grabbing Dorain by the earlobe if she thought him to be out of line. Cullen had given Dorian a disbelieving look at the end of it, but Dorian had placed a hand over his heart and said. "My dear commander, I would never tell a lie regarding my mother. Last time I saw her she chastised me for being too forward with one of her guests. In my defense though, he was far too grabby so I merely returned the attention. Mother dearest saw it, and I think to discourage the Lord, she did in fact take my by the ear and led me away. The look of mortification on his face was quite priceless, and I would have laughed, if it weren't for the fact that I, I grown man, was being led out of the room by my mother... Treating me as if I was five and snuck a treat I shouldn't have..." A moment of silence passed and something seemed to dawn on Dorian at that point. "Well, there _was_ a treat I wasn't suppose to _have_. But really! She could stand to learn to treat me as a grown man." The story had brought a hearty chuckle out of the commander.

"Mothers and sisters are equally fearsome." Cullen had supplied and had gone ahead to tell Dorian about one time when his sister had demanded that he, chase away, her annoying suitors. The thing was, Cullen had been ten at the time and his sister had only been six. But still, she claimed that the boys were following her and wanted to marry her. She had explained to Cullen that she was far too young to even consider such a thing, and that if Cullen didn't do something about it he was a horrible brother and she would make his life a living nightmare. Which she had proceeded to prove when Cullen had simply ignored her. It involved insects, frogs and a great deal of mud until Cullen had relented and done as his sister wished.

Dorian had found the mental imagery brought on by the tale highly amusing, and he had laughed, really laughed and then gone ahead to tease Cullen about it, not that Cullen had minded. It had been worth it as it was rare to hear and see Dorian truly laugh. Real laughter, not the one that Dorian seemed able to call forth as he saw fit, much like his smiles and charming persona. But to see the real amusement that reach Dorian's eyes and hear the laughter that had a honest brightness to it, it was worth the small amount of personal ridicule that Cullen had to suffer.

~*~

On some days they didn't really talk as they played, but simply enjoyed the other's company without the stress of having to fill the silence with idle conversation. Not that it happened too often though. Dorian was almost always happy to fill the silence with stories and revelations that he had made. But when Dorian noticed the pinched look to Cullen's features, he would halt himself, it also meant that the game would be a long one, as Cullen would often lean back and pinch at the bridge of his nose and a pained grimace flash over his features.

Dorian didn't have to ask what it was about, he could sense it. Cullen being an Ex-Templar should have a feel about him, those who took lyrium always had a feel about them, and Dorian should have been able to detect it. But as it were it was very faint, and that could only mean one thing. But Dorian didn't press the issue. But the day when Cullen didn't show up for their usual game, no word sent by a scout to say he had to cancel or a to say that he had been held up, was strange.

There had been messages before, when something urgent had shown up, but the lack of information caused Dorian to become concerned. Not that he would say it out loud though. He however decided to check up on Cullen and to give him a stern reprimand for forgetting their game.  

Once he was sure everything was alright, of course.

~*~

The first thing Dorian did was open the door, as one does when one comes across a closed door. The next thing was to throw up a barrier with a quick flick of his hand, on pure instinct, which one usually _doesn't_ do after opening a door.

The box that had been flung towards him shattered on impact. It was fair to say that both men were equally surprised, and Cullen was also a bit startled by the sudden flare of magic. But Dorian quickly dispelled the barrier and turned his gaze down towards the shattered box. "Did the box offend you, commander?" Dorian asked as he stepped over the broken remains of the philter, and raised his grey eyes to Cullen who looked quite furious, though Dorian was fairly sure it wasn't directed at him, and when Cullen turned away to slam his hand against the nearby bookshelf it was pretty clear that he wasn't.

"Good riddance if you ask me, that box was far to unsightly for this office." Dorian continued as he stepped deeper into the room, towards Cullen. "You forgot our match, commander. Leaving me all alone in the garden, I was starting to feel abandoned you know?"

"Oh... Sorry." The words were clipped, and Cullen's eyes were squeezed shut as if he was in intense pain. "...could you leave me for a while, Dorian? I'm afraid I'm not very good... company at the moment." Cullen continued, his voice strained and laced with pain.

"No, I do think I shall." Dorian replied, crossing his arms lightly over his chest as he came to stand just a few steps away from Cullen. "You are clearly in pain, and even though I might not be a stellar healer, I do know a trick or two if it-"

"This is not something _you_ can fix Dorian! Just... leave." Cullen snapped, and it seemed that the loudness of his own voice caused him even more pain as he had to grip the bookshelf for support. Dorian's eyes narrowed he pressed his lips into a thin line to halt himself from snapping right back at Cullen.

Dorian was quite good at that, arguing for arguing's sake. Not one of his more redeeming qualities, but sometimes it could be useful.

"I didn't say I could _fix_ it, but I do think I can help. Lyrium withdrawal, right?" Dorian glanced over his shoulder at the ruined philter. "At least you got rid of temptation, always a good thing. I'm glad I got the barrier up though, I'm fairly sure it would have hit me right in the face otherwise, and my face is far to handsome to be disfigured by a flying box. Trying to explain it would be awkward." He turned his attention back to Cullen who, through the pain, looked a little shocked. Dorian couldn't help the rueful smile that came to his lips. "My dear commander, I'm a mage. We are quite in tune with lyrium and what it feels like to be around templar's who's ingested it. You though, do not have the feel of someone who has been taking lyrium daily. So it really wasn't that hard to figure out." Dorian stated, before he stepped closer to Cullen, and unwound his arms to reach towards the other man. Cullen gave him a wary look, which was probably not unfounded, considering Cullen's past with mages and what not.

"As I said Cullen, I just want to help. It's nothing grand, but it might the very least help with that headache of yours, which might not solely be because of the withdrawals." Dorian said with a huff, making a point of using Cullen's name, which he didn't do as often as he probably should, while giving the other man a pointed look. "Now, I'm going to use a bit of magic, but do trust me on this. I am a master at what I do." He continued before reaching around so that he could place his hands on the back of the Cullen's neck, easing Cullen's head forward a bit. Dorian wasn't a skilled healer, but he knew enough to close wounds and ease some minor pains, but what he suspected Cullen needed right then was something to alleviate the headache he undoubtedly been waling around with for the last few days. Withdrawal plus built up tension, not a good combination.

Dorian warmed his hands up, bringing the fiery magic just to linger beneath his skin, not searing hot, just well beyond normal body temperature, and with that he brought forth some strands of spirit magic, to help ease the tense and abused muscles of Cullen's neck. Cullen actually groaned when he felt the warmth, gloved hands coming to rest on Dorian's hips. "Maker's breath...." It shouldn't have been as arousing as Dorian found it, but the _sound_ Cullen had made was absolutely sinful. It made Dorian wonder a great many things in a very short amount of time. But, it wasn't the time for such scandalous thoughts, he was simply helping the commander.

Dorian felt Cullen relax and a moment later Dorian let his fingers start to massage Cullen's neck, once he was sure it wasn't going to be too painful, well not the bad kind of painful anyway. The ministrations of nimble fingers brought another pleased sound from Cullen and Dorian swore inside his head. He thought it a bit unfair really, as those sounds just brought to many daydreams to the forefront of his mind, so when Cullen dropped his forehead to rest on Dorian's shoulder he was torn between what he should do and what he wanted to do, terrible ordeal really. So since he couldn't seem to make up his mind, Dorian's mouth decided it was a good idea to talk instead, without the Dorian's conscious consent.

"Why commander, if you keep making those kind of delectable sounds, people might think I'm doing scandalous things to you." Dorian said, his tone amused as he continued to massage at the stiff muscles in Cullen's neck.

"Let them talk." Cullen mumbled, it seemed that he didn't care much at all at that point. But that could have a very simple explanation. "Don't stop, please..." Cullen let his hands slip from their perch on Dorian's hips to come to rest on the small of Dorian's back, and in doing so, drawing them much closer together.

"You do realize that this is not the best position for this." Dorian didn't stop his ministrations though, but his tone was still amused, and lilting towards affectionate. "I'm not surprised that you are this tense, I'll have you know. This armor for instance, why in Andraste's name do you wear it when you don't have to? I do realize that you want to be prepared, but why wear it on the days when you're all locked up in here, singing papers and answering letters? Seems a bit excessive if you ask me." Dorian more felt than heard the held beck laughter before Cullen raised his head. There was still a pained furrow to his brows, but there was a small half smile on his lips.

"So, you're saying; you want me out of my armor and into a different position?" Cullen's eyes showed his amusement and Dorian couldn't help but laugh.

"I do believe I've been found out, dear me. I thought I was being subtle." It was strangely comforting to see Cullen back to more of his normal self. "I wouldn't want to aggravate that headache of yo- " He had seen the shake of Cullen's head, and the slight roll of his eyes, but the kiss still came as a surprise.

Firm, warm and wanting. For a man who always seemed to be in a rush to do something or be somewhere, his kisses were far from hasty. There could be a rush _to_ kiss but the actual kisses were rarely hurried.

Cullen pulled him closer and Dorian gladly let him, he wasn't about to object, The commander was after all an _excellent_ kisser. When they eventually pulled apart enough to catch their breaths Dorian took the time to study Cullen's face, his hands were still on the back of Cullen's head. One was tangled in the blond curls while the other was simply resting on the back of Cullen's neck.

"You should know that I'm not a nice man, Cullen." Dorian started to say. "I always have ulterior motives."

"Like nearly every living person on Thedas, the ulterior motive that is." Cullen said, not seeming deterred about what Dorian had just said. "A few things that you most certainly are though, is that you are an incurable flirt, narcissistic, and a bit selfish. Bu-" Cullen started to list but he was interrupted by a kiss that was initiated by Dorian, it was full of nips and a little aggressive, but not unpleasant.

"That's not the right way to charm someone, commander." Dorian warned, his grip on the commander's hair tightening just a little to show his displeasure.

"It's the barbaric charm of the Ferelden man, seems to have work well enough up until now."

Dorian scoffed. "I'll have you know, it's not the charm that has me coming to see you, you're just something that's mildly pleasing on the eyes, and you play a good game of chess, that's about it really." Cullen just smiled at Dorian before he leaned in to place a much lighter kiss on the other man's lips.

"But-" Cullen said pointedly as he drew away. "I do think you're a nice man Dorian, when you choose to be." The words shouldn't have had such an significant effect on Dorian, that was what he thought at least. But he was sure that he if had any inclination towards swooning, he would have been at that point. Thankfully Dorian wasn't inclined towards such things but at the same time he wasn't too sure how to deal with it all either, so instead of saying anything he kissed Cullen gain, that way he wouldn't have to say anything.

Pity it was the middle of the day... People did have a tendency to come and go at any given moment. Especially to Cullen's office...

So itt really wasn't a big surprised that they were, in fact, interrupted. The interruption coming in the form of a scout, at least the blasted person had the decency to knock, but it was just enough for the two men to step apart, but it was clear by the scowl on Cullen's face that he was not happy about the disturbance.

"Commander, the report you requested-"

The look Cullen gave the young fellow was quite impressive, and the scout quickly stammered an apology before leaving the report on the table and then quickly hurrying away. Cullen let out sigh before he glanced towards Dorian, reaching up to rub the back of his own neck in that nervous habit of his. "I think I should get back to work." At those words a very sudden pang of unfounded worry shot through Dorian. His mind jumping ahead to what were to surely follow those words. Something like, whatever it was that had started between them needed to come to an end. That Cullen would excuse it as not thinking straight, and many other thoughts.

"Ah, yes. Of course. I do hope you feel better, I wouldn't want to lose such a splendid chess partner." Dorian forced his tone to remain light and jesting as he turned to leave, but before he could take a step Cullen stopped him with a hand coming to rest on Dorian's arm.

"If you'd like..." Cullen started to say, weighing his words carefully. "Perhaps...we could continue this later? Tonight?" A slow and very knowing smile spread over Dorian's lips.

"Now that's an invitation that I'm not about to pass up. I shall see you later then, commander. I know where your rooms are, the ones that actually have a hearth in them. Even though I do believe that we shall keep our temperatures up, vigorous activities and all that." Dorian all but drawled, and he could see the want in the commander's eyes, so the kiss that came wasn't really a surprise. But compared to the other kisses that they had shared over many weeks, it wasn't slow or searching, it was passionate and deep. Cullen's hand cupping the back of Dorian's head to bring him close and keeping him in place, not that Dorian would have ducked away.

But when Cullen finally caught himself he pulled away, a little breathless, and cleared his throat as he straightened Dorian's hair, which Cullen had messed up quite badly. "Tonight then..." He said before he stepped away.

"Tonight it is." Dorian replied, combing his own fingers through his hair, properly settling the strands into place before he turned and left Cullen's office with an almost smug smile gracing his lips. It did however fall a little once the door closed behind him. Flirting and kissing were all well and good, and getting the sexual tension out of the way would probably be for the best. Dorian had been through the circle of it all far too many times to be hopeful for anything more than a few nights of passion, hidden behind closed doors. Nothing new, even if the way leading towards the obvious end had been different, it did all end the same, didn't it?

~*~

Evening came far quicker than Dorian expected and he couldn't quite decide if it was a good or a bad thing. But as it were he was on his way to Cullen's quarters. Dorian's pace was languid, he wouldn't be caught rushing, and he needed a few more moments to steel himself, to pull forth the easy going persona who didn't get hurt when it was all said and done. Living in the now was best, wasn't it? In both the pleasurable bits, and the disappointments, it made it easier to deal with. That was what Dorian told himself anyway.

Once outside the door Dorian didn't hesitate, he gave a knock and then strode inside, and caught Cullen in the act of setting his armor onto its stand. He gave Dorian a slightly surprised look but then a rueful smile settled over his lips. "I know I did invite you but ordinary people usually wait for someone to open the door, or to call enter, at the very least." Cullen said as he turned back to finish what he was doing.

"Well, I'm not ordinary people, now am I?" Was the reply that tumbled out of Dorian's mouth before he sauntered into the room, his gaze roaming over the sparsely decorated area. A bed, side table, desk and a set of drawers, and that stand for the armor. There were a few personal touches as well, making it clear that someone actually lived there, but it wasn't much.

"You certainly aren't." Cullen easily agreed before turning to face Dorian properly and Dorian sauntered closer, a mischievous smirk playing over his lips.

"Well then, commander. Now that we are here, how wickedly naughty should we be?" Dorian questioned, unashamed about the brashness of it, coming to stand just before the blond man. But the reason for it was because of something Dorian had take notice of, beside the fact that Dorian enjoyed being as forward as possible. But what it was, was that if the commander had an obvious cue to go on. To know that Dorian wanted it, that it was alright, Cullen wouldn't hesitate. If there was any doubt though, something that was unclear, then Cullen would hesitate and make sure that it was alright before he did anything. It was endearing in a way, but frustrating in others. "What should we do for that well honed restraint of yours to snap, hmm?" Cullen just smiled though, closing the distance between them.

"I'd much rather see what it will take for the great Lord Pavus to come undone." Cullen murmured as he leaned in close enough for their breath to mingle, but not close enough to touch.

"Well, do your best then, my dear commander, I am quite sure that I shall enjoy your endeavor to figure it out."

Cullen chuckled and waited, smile on his lips. "Oh for the love of!" Dorian said, his tone exasperated before he crushed their mouths together, and Cullen was quick to respond. Cullen's hands settled on Dorian's hips pulling them flush against one another. Dorian's hands came to tangle in Cullen's golden locks, pulling him closer, angling their heads just right. Dorian had expect Cullen to either be rough or overly careful once they went beyond the languid kissing, given to what he had observed over the time that they had gotten to know one another. But he was proven wrong on both accounts. The hands on his hips were firm, but not rough, and when they moved they didn't hesitate. Cullen's hands moved with intent, reaching for claps and buckles on Dorian's clothes. But he did have to pull away as he attempted to work on the fastening on the front of Dorian's attire.

"These _things_ are ridiculous." Cullen said, laughter in his voice as he tugged at one of the straps for emphasis. "How long does it take you to get dressed in the mornings?"

"Far longer than it takes to undress." Dorian said smugly as he quickly, and deftly, undid the remaining clasps, letting the garment fall open.

"You'll have to show me how to do that at some point, could be useful." Cullen said with appreciation, letting his hands run over the exposed skin and to push the unpractical thing off and let it fall unceremoniously to the floor.

"Ah, but it will be so much more fun to see you figure it out on your own." Dorian replied as he snaked his hand under Cullen's shirt starting to push it up feeling the contours of Cullen's well defined muscles, glad for the fact that Cullen had gotten rid of some of the many layers he wore daily. "I do think that you are still far to overdressed though." Cullen took a step back and then pulled the shirt off, and Dorian simply stood and appreciated what was finally revealed.

Then Cullen was back, pulling them close, kissing, hands roaming over exposed skin. Lips coming to trace down Dorian's neck while moving them both towards the bed, but there he hesitated, and Dorian smiled, laying down and then pulled the other man on top of him, and then mouths were crushed together in a heated and wanting kiss again.

Dorian's hands moved down Cullen's back, fingers tracing over scars and smooth skin before they came to tug on the hem of the commander's trousers. He could feel Cullen's lips curl into a smile as they kissed, before he moved the kisses down Dorian's neck. "Impatient?" It was a husky murmur against Dorian's skin, and Dorian rolled his hips upwards, pressing his obvious need against Cullen.

"If you don't do something I _will_ flip you over and remove those blasted trousers of yours, you horrible tease." Cullen let out a short laugh before he moved away from Dorian's neck so that he could look at the other man, lips close to touching again.

"I would like to see you try." Cullen said, his eyes full of amusement, but when Dorian rolled his hips again, pressing their groins together Cullen let out a groan, and Dorian used the moment of distraction to do just what he said he would. He rolled them over so that he was on top, and continued to roll his hips, Cullen's hands came to rest on Dorian's backside to pull him closer, meeting every trusts with his own.

It was difficult to say who's patience broke first, but soon trousers and smallclothes were discarded and there was only the delectable feeling of skin against skin.

Mouths wandered, open mouthed kisses, tasting, licking, a burning need for the other.

Dorian swore under his breath when the first oiled slicked finger eased into him, not rough but not tentative either. The glorious feeling of Cullen's mouth on his hardness was enough to distract from any mild discomfort there might have been. Because Cullen was _attentive_ which meant he looked and listened for signs, good and bad and adjusted thereafter.

So when Dorian was nudged to turn over, he was not about to protest, he was achingly hard, and he wanted nothing more than to finish. So when Cullen raised Dorian's hips so that he could press into Dorian in a slow but steady trust, it left Dorian breathless, grasping at the sheets.

Then Cullen started to move, and it was torture at first, slow and unhurried, open mouthed kisses pressed to the back of Dorian's neck, one arm wrapped around Dorian's torso, the other grasping Dorian's hand. It was different from what Dorian was used to. The passion had always been there, but the attention, the _intimacy_ of it was a little unnerving, it was new. It was dangerous...

Then the pace increased, and Cullen's arm, the one that was wrapped around Dorian's chest, moved downwards so that he could wrap his fingers around Dorian's straining erection, starting to pump it, and it didn't take much to bring him over the edge. Dorain came, gasping Cullen's name, gripping the other man's hand tighter. It only took a few more trusts before Cullen succumbed to the pleasure as well, spilling his deep inside Dorian.

Dorian hadn't heard what Cullen had said as he came, but it didn't matter. Dorian was pleasantly spent, but he knew that he should probably get up and leave. Fun time was over. His breath hitched a little when Cullen pulled out, stretched and sensitive as he was, but before he could even attempt to move Cullen had laid down next to him, pulling him close and nosing the back of Dorian's neck. Dorian couldn't help the somewhat breathless laugh that escaped him at the action. "You, a cuddler? I would never have guessed."

Cullen chuckled and then kissed the back of Dorian's neck. "I'm full of surprises." Cullen replied, his voice a husky murmur against Dorian's skin and Dorian couldn't do anything but silently agree before they fell into a comfortable silence, catching their breaths and just enjoying the closeness. Dorian really hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he had been far too comfortable and the gentle touches and lips were soothing against his skin, so before he knew it he was fast asleep.

~*~

Dorian woke a couple of hours later and somehow they had shifted. He was laying half on top Cullen, who was flat on his back, one arm wrapped around Dorian still, and the other behind his own head, underneath the pillow. Dorian watched Cullen for a while and then shifted starting to pull away, it would be better for him to leave while it was dark, but the arm around him tightened, holding him in place.

Amber eyes opened to look straight at Dorian, and they just observed one another for a long moment. "...You don't have to leave Dorian." Cullen eventually said, breaking the heavy silence.

"Now now commander, we wouldn't want the rumor mill to go rampant. What would everyone say if they saw the Tevinter mage slip out of the commanders rooms in the early morning hours?" Dorian chided with that easy smile of his playing over his lips. But it fell a little the longer Cullen just _looked_ at him before the blond man let out a long sigh, moving his arm from underneath his pillow to scrub at his eyes.

"I..." Cullen started to say before letting out another sigh. "Dorian, what do you think _this_ is?" The commander asked, motioning between the two of them. Dorian frowned and sat up, regarding Cullen as he sat up as well. "You flirt and insinuate, but when it's all said and done you make it seem as if it's something shameful." Cullen continued.

"Well my dear commander, in Tevinter it _is_ something shameful. Something that's done behind closed doors and not spoken about out loud." Dorian's tone was a bit harsh as he said it, but Cullen could see that there was something more to it. Something in Dorian's eyes, something vulnerable. "In Tevinter something between men is just physical, it's just sex, nothing more." _It can't be more._

"Dorian... this isn't Tevinter." Cullen said. "I... don't want this to be just about sex." He confessed, even though he had thought he had been clear about it from the start. Maybe he hadn't been clear enough? The words rendered Dorian speechless for a long moment before he caught himself.

"You want a _relationship_?" He asked, and he noted the troubled look that flashed over Cullen's features.

"I thought... I had made my intentions clear... I apologize if I didn't." Dorian could hear that Cullen was steeling himself, it showed in the set of his shoulders, and then it dawned on Dorian what he was being offered, and his heart throbbed. That was why Cullen hadn't rushed, always taking his time when he could. The hidden alcoves weren't for Cullen's sake, but for Dorian's.

"Ah... I might have been a bit blind to it." Dorian said, and a small apologetic smile came to his lips. "I think I'm the one who should apologize, and I would much rather stay, amatus. My bed will, after all, be dreadfully cold compared to yours. I would probably freeze to death before morning." The meaning of the endearment might not have been clear to CUllen, but he smiled nonetheless, the troubled look melting away.

"We can't have that, now can we?" Cullen agreed before he reached out for Dorian, who shifted closer and Cullen leaned in to kiss the other man. Slow and unrushed before finally pulling away to kiss the mole just underneath Dorian's eye. "Don't worry about what people will say, it might be good for them to have something to gossip about, even if I rather they didn't." He said as he situated himself again, Dorian taking his previous position as well, it had been a very comfortable one after all.

"The scandalous encounter between the Tevinter mage and the Inquisition commander. I wonder what tales they will spin?" Dorian said, amused smirk on his lips. Cullen let out a snort and shook his head.

"As long as it's not Varric who spins them, I think we're good." Cullen said with a dryness to his words that brought a laugh from Dorian.

"You might have a point. Better not put that idea into his head, who knows what horribly exaggerated tales he would write? There would surely be far to many flowery words and exaggerated encounters which Cassandra would silently drool over, I'm sure." It was Cullen's turn to laugh and shake his head once more and the conversation was light and rendered with bouts of laughter in between kisses before sleep eventually claimed them once more. And once morning came they walked together along the battlements to the great hall to have a morning meal together. Dorian even walked Cullen to his office but before he could leave Cullen caught him around the waist and kissed him, on the steps just outside his office, before giving Dorian a smug smile and bidding him a good day before heading inside, leaving the door open as he walked to his desk to see to his work.

As Dorian left to head towards the library he couldn't help but marvel at the way Cullen had gone about things, the man very clever indeed. That was most likely one of the reasons he was commander of the inquisition. But Dorian was looking forward to see in what ways he could get the upper hand on the commander, friendly competitions and all that, but now there wouldn't be a loser. So Dorian could risk to ramp up the stakes.

"You've had your move. Now I'm carefully going to plan mine, just you wait Amatus." Dorian murmured as he crossed Solas' office, getting a slightly annoyed look from the elf, but nothing more.

One thing that was high up on Dorian's list of perks though, was that he wouldn't have to freeze half to death in his room, which had a constant draft through it. And even if he were to spend a night or two in the loft over Cullen's office, he was sure that he would be warmer there than in his own bed.

At least that was what Dorian told himself. Either way it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Hope you enjoyed it~  
> Rating was upped to M at least... but since I'm a little unsure about how to rate things on here I'm putting E just to be on the safe side. 
> 
> I just want to say thank you to all who's left kudos and comments. They all bring a fuzzy feeling to my soul.
> 
> I just wanted to add that I am currently working on something of a companion story to this. Set after the fall of Corypheus. I haven't figured out a title yet, but I do have the plot pretty much set in my head. So I hope those who like this one might check that one out as well once I have enough to post the first chapter. I spent the whole of my day off finishing this chapter. If there are any errors, feel free to point the out, in a kind way please? English is not my first language, so there might be things that I miss.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading and the kudos and comments.


End file.
